guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animate Vampiric Horror
Can o' worms Do these horrors actually deal damage and give health to the master, or do they steal health from the target for its master? This is important because life stealing is not damage. F G 00:00, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :I'd say go with the description text unless there is proof otherwise. Because the description would've been much shorter if it were worded as "steals health", I think it was intentionally using the word "damage". -SolaPan 00:07, 7 April 2006 (CDT) ::I believe they do not steal health, because if they did, it would be so overpowered if you had just 5 of them. Besides, the description leads us to believe the only reason they are called "Vampiric Horrors" is that the owner gets health when they attack, sort of like Live Vicariously without having the maintainence cost or need to cast it. --Life Infusion 13:54, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::I used them, the yellow numbers changed while attacking casters or high armor targets. So i'd assume it's damage, and the equal amount is the health you get. Life stealing would mean same yellow numbers, no matter which target. Just my thoughts. --Nemren :One a slightly related note, how do Vampiric Horrors interact with skills like Aura of Faith, Life Attunement, and Scourge Healing? I can't get ahold of anyone to test it with anytime soon. --Kit Engel 10:36, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::No, you are not healed. It is health gain. --User:Chief Savage Man Quest Aquisition This skill is tagged in the quick reference as being aquirable from a quest, but no mention is made of what quest. Was it tagged in error? :Maybe. There's no reward listed for Old Friends, Dark Times but there should be one. I think if it's not that quest, then it's an error. --68.142.14.3 01:59, 19 June 2006 (CDT) No related skills? ---> is too busy atm, but aren't the other summoning ones related? -Auron 19:40, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :other then being animate, not really. i'd say more vampiric spirit and such. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:02, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Scourge Healing The Scourge Healing page says it *does* do damage to a necro with Vampiric Horrors. One of the pages is wrong.... -Rukh 03:40 21 September 2006 (EST) :Didn't when I tested it. I tried scourge on the necro, and scourge on the horror. Neither of them cause damage to anyone, as far as I can tell. --Kit Engel 13:01, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Energy Cost It feels like this spell is slightly over-costed at 25 energy. I rarely see it used. --136.142.163.55 10:39, 1 December 2006 (CST) :On a related note, the energy cost may be what causes heros to avoid using this skill. I've noticed if I make a MM build with a necro hero, he will favor Bone Horrors and Shambling Horrors but will very infrequently summon a Vampiric Horror. Shadowlance 11:13, 31 March 2007 (CDT) @BUFF ZOMG I LUV YOU ANET— Blastedt 17:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :You need to take your meds dude — Skuld 17:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, sweet. Now I might finally consider using these in a non-OoU build. I guess it coincides nicely with the Soul Reaping nerf >.> (T/ ) 17:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Non-OoU build? Man, I've had problems managing my energy in my OoU build, because of the minions costing 25, so I kinda dumped it. Now with this update, I can finally use OoU. But now there's the Soul Reaping nerf to consider... - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 06:43, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Splinter Weapon *Splinter Weapon also works well with this skill because the damage dealt to adjacent foes is considered attack damage, and therefore it transfers that damage to you as health. Can some one confirm that...sounds wrong.-- The Gates Assassin 18:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap, thats right >.> --Shadowcrest 18:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) --Shadowcrest 18:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I would assume this would be true of any skill that increases the damage your horrors do (e.g. Brutal Weapon). I'm not sure why this would be surprising or what "sounds wrong" about it, seems perfectly logical to me. Granted, the effect is most spectacular with Splinter Weapon... --68.187.144.197 20:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :It's because of the fact that the damage from Splinter Weapon shouldn't be counted as attack damage, since the ones hit by it aren't actually hit by an attack. With Brutal Weapon, it simply increases the damage of the single attacks, so it naturally works properly. But this... --Gimmethegepgun 20:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Why would it matter whether damage from SW is counted as ''attack damage or not? AVH says nothing about "attack damage". --68.187.144.197 21:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::because.... I thought it was attack damage only :/ --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Who wants to try it with Ancestor's Rage next? --Macros 21:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It works --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::If it works with Ancestors too the note should be more general to include all the things that work well with it.-- The Gates Assassin 13:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC)